headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight: New Moon
Category:Novels New Moon is a young adult novel of the romance and supernatural fantasy genre. it is the second book in what has become known as the "Twilight Saga", and follows the events of the 2005 book Twilight. The book was written by Stephenie Meyer and published by Little, Brown in September, 2006. It was adapted into a feature film, titled Twlight: New Moon in 2009, which was directed by Chris Weitz. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Twilight: New Moon | running time = 130 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $50,000,000 | gross revenue = $296,619,304 (US) IMDB; Twilight: New Moon (2009)Box Office Mojo; Twilight: New Moon (2009) $709,827,462 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Twilight: New Moon (2009) | preceded by = Twilight | followed by = Twilight: Eclipse }} Twilight: New Moon, often marketed as just New Moon is a 2009 romantic-drama movie with elements of the supernatural. It was directed by Chris Weitz and produced by Imprint Entertainment and Summit Entertainment. It was released theatrically in the United States, Canada and the UK on November 20th, 2009. New Moon is the second installment in the popular "Twilight Saga" film series and is based on the 2006 novel New Moon by author Stephanie Meyer. It follows the events of 2008's Twilight and succeeded by 2010's Twilight: Eclipse. In this installment, brooding vampire Edward Cullen leaves Bella Swan, fearing what might become of her should she remain in his dangerous world. Bella, crushed by Edward's departure, falls into a steep depression of self destructive behavior and the only one who can give her comfort is childhood friend Jacob Black; but there is more to Jacob than meets the eye and Bella learns that vampires are not the only supernatural creatures lurking in the night. Cast Movie Notes * Production on Twilight: New Moon began on March 23rd, 2009 with principal photography wrapping up on May 29th. The majority of the film, which includes the town of Forks, Washington, was filmed in British Columbia, Canada. Some scenes were filmed on Front Street in New Westminster, while the forest scenes were filmed at Pacific Rim National Park. The scenes with the Volturi were filmed at Montepulciano, Siena, Tuscany, Italy. * Twilight: New Moon closed out of theaters on April 1st, 2010 after a 19 week theatrical release (133 days). Box Office Mojo; Twilight: New Moon (2009) * Twilight: New Moon was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Summit Home Entertainment on March 20th, 2010. It released in the UK by E1 Entertainment on March 22nd, 2010. * The Twilight: New Moon Official Soundtrack was released on October 16th, 2009 and produced by Chop Shop and Atlantic Records. * Cam Gigandet appears in archive footage from Twilight only. See also External Links * * * Twilight: New Moon at Wikipedia * * * Twilight: New Moon at the Twilight Wiki References Category:2006/Novels Category:2009/Films Category:November, 2009/Films Category:2nd installments Category:Imprint Entertainment Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Temple Hill Entertainment Category:E1 Entertainment